The present invention is directed to a lithotripsy work station which has a patient supporting table and an adjustably mounted shockwave generator which has a coupling chamber with a membrane for contacting a surface of the patient.
A known lithotripsy work station has two adjustable shockwave generators, which are arranged under the patient supporting table. One of the generators is applied to the patient from below through an opening in the patient support table in accordance with which kidney is to be treated. A two-plane x-ray means is provided for locating the calculus or kidney stone to be treated.